


campanula | constancy in adversity

by kurailyx (icarus_hawks)



Series: coping for beginners [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, doubts, free doubts for all, school sucks and so do i, so many doubts, welcome to spiralling invoked by muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/kurailyx
Summary: sometimes, thoughts just appear
Relationships: author/pain
Series: coping for beginners [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715128





	campanula | constancy in adversity

Their dynamic changed so much that she doesn't even expect to get one without asking and that scares her. Because there's no longer room for her, not anymore. It feels weird, foreign, because once upon a time she'd be told and once upon a time she wouldn't have had to ask and once upon a time she wouldn't sit behind and watch. 

_Six_ , she thinks. _Three-Three._

There's no room for her. 

She knows she's in direct view, and— oh. _Oh_. She's worried over nothing. 

_Actions speak louder._


End file.
